


Hearts Unmasked

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Series: The Phenomenal Tales of the Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Getting close to Chat Noir may have been the best decision of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life, or the worst mistake. Not only did it make her own love life - or lack thereof - incredibly confusing as she was still harboring feelings for one Adrien Agreste, but it was also beginning to put a strain on her superhero duties as she tried to hide the fact that while her civilian counterpart was growing close to Chat, her superhero form Ladybug thought of him as a brother, at most.Throw her fashion designing into the mix with a big contest coming up for the Agreste name, and school work that she's trying to keep up on, and Marinette has a lot to handle for one girl. But she can handle it. After all, by day, she may be a normal girl with a normal life, but by night, she was Miraculous Ladybug, ready to take on any challenge.Maybe this time she bit off more than she could chew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first Miraculous Ladybug fic! It certainly won't be our last. Keep on the look out for more in the future.
> 
> Credit where credit is due for the idea of a 'Dress Like a Hero' day - currently-lurking.tumblr.com/post/143087393727/nya-and-spots-flower-gif-miraculous-au-where

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl with short blue-black hair. She often had a pink purse at her side, and a pencil in her hand, ready to jot down notes for new fashion design ideas. She also had a secret. Inside of her purse lay a little red creature she came to know as a kwami. This kwami, Tikki, could transform her into the akuma-fighting, villain-catching masked superhero known as Ladybug. She was able to jump really high, she was prety sure she had super-strength, and she was able to use a yo-yo, as well as two powers. Lucky Charm, which would give her something to help defeat the villain, and Miraculous Ladybug, which reverted the villain back to their civilian form and undid all the damage that they had caused. Marinette. oftentimes, found that she loved being her alter ego! Though for all the powers it came with, there was nothing that could fix this.

Marinette was trying to design a costume for her school's 'Dress Like a Hero' day. She was certain that it was a tribute in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir was her partner, and honestly, she couldn't have asked for a better partner. He was witty, and clever, and he didn't fight the same way she did, which was good. The two had become the 'darlings' of Paris, as most of the city was dying to know their real identities. Well, Marinette was dying to keep it a secret, even if it meant she didn't get to know who Chat Noir really was under the mask.

Speaking of Chat Noir... "Well hello there, Princess. Out on your balcony like a damsel?" The superhero had touched down softly on the roof of her family's building and was giving her that usual teasing smile. His staff was holstered on his belt at his side, and one of his ears was twitch as he looked down at her. Marinette smiled up at him, curling around her sketchbook a little more. Well there was an idea. She could go as her friend and partner, Chat Noir. Then, no one would catch on to her secret identity, but she'd still honor them. She already had ideas bursting. Maybe she could even scrape together a good enough staff- "Hello? Princess? You're zoning out on me, there."

A black hand was waving in front of her face and she blinked before looking back up to Chat. "Oh! Right, sorry, Chat Noir. What are you doing here?" It really didn't make sense why he was on her balcony when he should be patrolling Paris or, better yet, at home in his civilian form. It was still cold out, February closing out.

Chat chuckled as he sat down beside her and tilted his head, an ear flicking- She needed to find a way to do that. She wanted her costume as accurate and lifelike as possible. "I'm finishing up patrol. No akumas to be seen, here. Guess we're safe," he said. "Don't see too many people out on their balconies this late at night."

Marinette rose an eyebrow, tilting her sketchbook away from him. "How many other people have balconies? And why are you stopping to see me?" Had he figured out her secret? Was he here to tell her he knew exactly who she was and that she wasn't fit to be Ladybug? Was he here to take her Miraculous?

Chat gave her another smile, settling down further against her and leaning against the same wall she was. "Like I said, not too many people out late at this night. I guess I wanted to make sure you weren't going to go akuma on me," he teased her quietly. "I wouldn't be able to bear seeing your bright smile disappear."

With a huff, Marinette rolled her eyes and angled herself away from him. "You don't need to try to charm me, you know. It's not going to work." Marinette was already getting caught up in her work, sketching out the outfit she wanted while stealing glances at Chat for reference.

"I guess not." There was a quiet beeping that Marinette recognized as the Miraculous' warning system. Chat Noir sighed and stood, smiling at her before stepping back and bowing grandly, arm held out widely. "Until we meet again, Princess."

Marinette gave him an absent little wave, sticking her tongue out as she erased something before editing it. "Bye, Chat."

"Goodbye, Marinette." With that, she watched him disappear off into the night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with his tail trailing behind him. Tail... Right! She almost forgot to add in the tail!

::

In the early morning, the day of the school's Dress Like a Hero day, Marinette was just checking the glue for the headband she'd decided to use for the ears. She poked it hesitantly before beaming. "It's dry! It's ready! Okay, Tikki, are you ready for this?"

She heard Tikki sleepily murmur from her pillow, "Of course, I am, Marinette... Of course I am..." Marinette put on the headband and twirled around toward Tikki, beaming before her face fell at seeing her kwami was fast asleep. Marinette sighed and turned back to the mirror. She swished the tail she'd created, smiling and looking herself over. Pointed black gloves, leather suit - two piece, instead of one - and boots. To top it all off, she had a black mask, and cat ears to pull the whole outfit together. Though she was sure she was missing something... Ah, right! Marinette hopped back over to her bed and grabbed up the ring she'd crafted out of plastic for the occasion. Perfect. She holstered her makeshift staff and carefully picked Tikki up, setting her down in a black purse and grabbing her things for school.

"Alright," Marinette said with a smile. "I just need to wait before heading to school. Maybe Papa has an early morning snack for me!"

When Marinette finally got to school a couple hours later, she met up with her recent best friend, Alya. "Hey, girl. _Nice_ Chat Noir costume. I'm digging the ears and tail you got going on- You even have the ring!"

"How could I _not_ have the ring," Marinette laughed, looking over Alya. "Okay. What are you, um... You're a red lion cat that grants wishes and can't when you run out of spots!"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Alya stuck her tongue out, drawing herself up to her full height. " _I_ , good Marinette, am representing the heroes of Paris, today! They're such a strong team and they work so well together and it'd be _horrible_ to not try to show that bond." A beat of silence, Alya smiling nervously. "I couldn't choose."

"You...couldn't choose." Marinette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Alya," she sang. "You're not telling me something. Out with it."

"Is it _my_ fault I can't choose between Paris' darlings?" Alya crossed her own arms, mirroring the expression before visibly wavering. "I wanted to show I support them and their relationship as well, maybe."

Marinette scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What _relationship?_ Ladybug and Chat Noir have no relationship! If anything, Ladybug sees Chat as a brother, and even that is pushing it!"

"Me- _ouch_ , Marinette. You're really 'bugging' out over the idea of them together, aren't you?" There...was a Ladybug smiling at her? With blond hair- Marinette knew that blond hair. She had far too many pictures of the boy attached to it, after all.

"Because it's not true," she huffed, stamping her foot. "And in case you didn't notice, I am Chat Noir, so leave the puns to me, Princess." She... She might've gotten a bit carried away, since Alya and Adrien both looked at her in shock. "Oh yeah, I'm bad. This kitty has _claws._ " Alya looked a mix between disappointed and amused, Adrien only _beaming_ and leaning closer.

"You make a very convincing Chat Noir, Marinette. The akumas should be afraid of running into you today." Ah, Adrien. Still so sweet no matter what.

"Well, I'm not hiding any secret identities or anything, so don't go getting ideas, or your luck is going to run out, Ladybug," she huffed, pushing on his nose to push him away. Adrien only laughed, batting Marinette's hand away playfully.

"A black cat did cross my path today, so I guess I'll have to be careful, won't I?"

"You better be," Marinette said, swiping at him just out of reach. He easily dodged and near danced away, an almost replica of Ladybug's movements when dodging an enemy attack.

"Feisty little kitten, aren't you?" With that, he was quickly running away with another laugh.

"Ugh, Adrien is such a brat." Even as she said it, Marinette was laughing, looking back at Alya and running a hand through her own hair. Alya was shaking her head, looking to be holding back giggles of her own.

"It's so nice that you guys are finally friends, now, instead of your whole 'guh? Doi! Uh...' routine."

"I did _not_ sound like that," Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. "Come on. We should get to class. I'll bet you anything Chloe is dressed as Ladybug." Anti-bug was still a black spot in her memories.

"I'm not taking a bet I'll lose," Alya caught up to Marinette before bumping their hips together. "You know, you can't even tell you have a crush on the boy anymore."

"Me? Have a crush?" Marinette laughed loudly and nervously, a couple classmates looking over. "Alya! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Don't be silly!"

"Still Marinette," Alya patted Marinette on the back, almost as if she was trying to be sympathetic instead of laughing like she clearly wanted to. "Alright, now let's get you to class. Maybe we can see a Chat Noir vs Ladybug showdown between you and Chloe. Stomp her little bug butt into the ground."

"I don't even _like_ Ladybug!" That...had more volume than she'd intended- Why was everyone staring at her? Maybe there was a way she could backtrack.

"Easy there, girl, we can't all be fashion designers. Just because spots look horrible doesn't mean you have to hate Ladybug's costume that much." Alya was a gift that Marinette didn't deserve some days. "Open question, how would _you_ change Ladybug's costume?"

"Magical girl," Marinette said immediately with a nod. "Less spandex. More frills." She was very determined and she would try to ask Tikki about this, later. There was an odd noise from Adrien where he was already next to Nino.

"Frills?" Oh, it wasn't _that_ bad an idea! Plus it would be so fun! "You'd rather have her running around Paris in frills and a magical girl skirt?"

"Yes, I would," she pouted. "It would be so much cuter." She already designed a couple different outfits, anyway, and even one or two for Chat Noir! Their costumes were all well and nice, she supposed, but spandex and leather for fighting around Paris at all hours of the day? Give her a break!

"I have no doubt," Adrien grinned, head tilting to the side a bit. It had his bangs falling across his eyes, and Marinette was so thankful she had gotten to the point where she saw Adrien her friends before Adrien her crush because that move was _lethal_ on her. "How would you change Chat Noir's costume, then?"

"Oh, ah... This. And that..." Marinette tugged her sketchbook closer to chest to keep it away from all of them. She may have had a late night when designing one of the outfits, and she didn't want to show it off.

"I don't think I know of that style, mind explaining more about it?" Ugh, this boy was so sassy. Why had Marinette never realized that sooner? Although... It was a little fun. "I mean, I know that and this, but not this and that, you know?"

Just as Marinette was ready to _strangle_ the boy, class was starting and she was sitting down in her seat. He got lucky. This time... Maybe it was the spots. Getting out her books, she glanced around the room. It seemed a lot of people had taken inspiration from Ladybug and Chat Noir, but no one had done a _full_ Chat Noir costume like she had. It... It was a bit sad, really. Did no one really understand how important he was when it came to defending them all? Chat was the one that kept her... He was the one that made her _Miraculous_ Ladybug. I'd it weren't for his cataclysm, then half the battles never would have been won or finished- Oh. It was a pun.

Everything about Chat Noir was a pun, actually. She wondered if it was the suit or kwami that influenced his behavior, like how she was so much more brave when she was Ladybug. That'd be an interesting superpower. Telling puns. It came so naturally to some people, like Adrien and Nino, but it was always so much harder for her to come up with them on the spot. Marinette sighed quietly as she sketched. _Boys._

Most of her attention drifted throughout the lessons of the day, her gaze only snapping to the board when she heard her teacher mention Ladybug and Chat Noir. "In honor of our little 'Dress Like a Hero' day, I figured a small lesson in Parisian history wouldn't go amiss. I hardly beleive it's true, myself, but you all seem to enjoy any news of superheroes you can get your hands on." Marinette was quick to raise her hand, waving it a bit frantically. "Yes, Marinette?"

"Ma'am, doesn't this technically count as an invasion of privacy? Unless you got their permission, that is," she quickly amended, though she knew her teacher had never gained any such permission.

"I agree with Marinette, ma'am," Adrien raised his own hand, smiling weakly. "It seems a bit rude, doesn't it? To discuss their lives in a classroom setting without their say?"

"Touching as your concern is, you two, I'll be discussing facts of history. Not media stories that are rife around Paris, these days. For starters, while you all know of Ladybug and Chat Noir, there have been tales of others with simliar powers."

"You mean...other Miraculous? Like who?" Marinette couldn't help but be curious. Besides the incident with Volpina, she'd never learned anything about the other Miraculous holders.

"There were never names, in the tales, but the theme of animals is simliar. Stories of one who had 'the pelt of a fox to bring about tricks', and another with 'peacock feathers to heal the world's trauma'. Of course you all know of Hawkmoth, by now. He's assumed to have one of these 'Miraculous', although there are no records of butterflies turning people into villains before now."

Adrien raised his hand before Marinette could. "What about butterflies turning people into heroes," he asked seriously. Marinette blinked a bit at that. He took Ladybug and Chat Noir seriously?

"Here and there, but the accounts are much more rare. These tales span multiple histories, but there has never been any viable proof before today when Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in our city. Along with Hawkmoth, I should mention."

"But ma'am, no one's seen Hawkmoth. Can that even really count," Marinette asked with a small pout, not glancing to Alya. She didn't need to see the skeptic look to know it was there.

"We've seen the destruction he brings, and loathe as I am to admit in anything supernatural, there could be nothing else but him being the holder of a Miraculous."

Well then. That was new.

::

The sounds of screams rang out through the school and Marinette just barely stopped herself from rushing out into the hall at the sound. Couldn't they go just one day without akuma attack to worry about? She supposed not, by the way the door was blown off its hinges. "Our family is not trash!" Garbage. Of course, that was Marinette's life now, wasn't it? Marinette, being the closest to the door, was the first to run out. She needed a safe place to change! Running down a hall that was already evacuated, she nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

The transformation took over at once, Marinette feeling the powers of the Miraculous wrap around her and turn her into something amazing. "Alright, Tikki! Let's go take out the trash," Ladybug yelled, leaping out into the courtyard.

"Can it be? My Lady making a pun?" A familiar blur of black passed her by before Chat Noir was beating back the trash _bomb_ that had been heading her way. "This really is an amazing day, isn't it!"

"Someone had to fill in the silence with noxious noise," Ladybug yelled back at him, rolling her eyes and grinning. "Alright, you get its attention and tell me if you can see where it's keeping the item."

"On it, Ladybug!" It was always interesting to watch Chat move when they were in battle. While Ladybug favored flips, running, and using her yo-yo to get around, Chat Noir either relied on his staff or his own running and jumping. His, however, looked like a cat high on catnip. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh as her partner went to all fours as a means of running. He did that sometimes, and each time, she found humor in it. Lassoing her yo-yo into the rafters, Ladybug pulled herself up to watch the akuma-tized person from down below. Something out of place. Something about family?

It became a bit clearer when Chat started goading them into attacking. "How dare you! How dare you mock my Papa for working so hard! He's still a hero, _he's still a hero_!" Ah...that was it, then, wasn't it? Students mocking someone's family for their job. "I'll prove it!" Ladybug narrowed her eyes, using her keen Ladybug senses. Because those were very real. There!

"Chat," she called out, waving at him. "On their chest! The badge!" Chat gave a wave of acknowledgment, trying to get in close before being swatted away and oh, that had to hurt.

"Bit hard to get to, my Lady!" The comment about their family being called 'trash' was probably why this akuma's powers were themed as such, and why there was a barrier of trash from all around the school forming a pseudo-monster, attacking whatever was closest.

"Hey, hey," Ladybug called out. "You're right, your Papa works hard, and his job is so important! Your papa _is_ a hero!" Badge... Police man, or firefighter! The akuma paused, and it was just long enough for Chat Noir to slip past the trash and knock the teen out of the range of the monster and shield. The two went skidding across the floor, Chat trying to grab for the badge. Ladybug saw the teen started to get up and, in a panic, called out, "Lucky Charm!" What fell into her hand was a can of ladybug spotted soda.

"Oh great. A refreshing drink is _just_ what we need right now," Chat yelped as the trash monster stomped down on his tail before attempting to kick him away. "That _hurts_ , you know!"

"Gimme a minute here, Chat," she yelled back, looking around the room. With her lucky charm summoned, everything had faded to black and white, save for a few key items. Can of soda... Ladybug grinned and shook the can, hopping down in front of the teen before pointing the soda can at them and opening the tab.

The scream was one of frustration more than anything, the akuma victim covering their eyes as the trash monster batted Ladybug away before looking around as if unable to see where she was after that. It was far too easy for Chat Noir to slip by the monster and kicking the teen down, grabbing the badge with his claws and throwing it up in the air. "Cataclysm!" Ladybug watched as the badge rusted and fell away to nothing, the akuma flying out of it. Catching it in her yo-yo, she released it and waved.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," she hummed happily. Throwing up her lucky charm, she beamed. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything was restored to order, a confused teenager girl sitting on the floor and blinking as Chat Noir handed her the badge back before walking over to Ladybug and holding his fist out. Ladybug held her fist out a bit absently before smiling and kneeling down to the girl. "Hey. Your dad really _is_ a hero. I think he's more of a hero than me and Chat."

Sniffing, the girl clutched the badge close, looking up at them with wide eyes. "Really?" It was Chat to hold a hand out, gently helping the girl to her feet.

"Really. I mean, we just help people calm down, your Papa captures all the _real_ bad guys out there. He's way more of a hero than we'll ever be, and that's an absolute guarantee."

"Come on, I think they've gotten used to the attacks that this time school is still going to be in session," Ladybug said with a wide smile. She nudged the girl back to class. "Don't let what other people say get you down."

"I'll do my best, Ladybug!" The girl was beaming as she ran back off towards her own classroom, Chat Noir chuckling quietly as he brushed his hands with a wide grin.

"I think that's our job done, then."

"Yep." Ladybug tilted her head and frowned, standing on her tiptoes to run her hand through Chat's hair. His ears flicked at the motion and she blinked. "Huh."

"A-Ah- Ladybug?" Chat's cheeks were flushed from the battle, and he sounded a bit startled- Aw, the ears were pressing back against his head. Hadn't he said his tail hurt when it was stepped on? Ladybug immediately dropped down to closely examine the tail, blinking as it slipped out of her grip.

"What the..." It looked like a belt. Just like a belt. Yet it was swishing through the air and curling around Chat Noir's legs.

"I know I'm irresistible, my Lady, but that's a bit much, I think." And oh. Oh. Chat was _blushing_. Kwami really were magical if things like the ears and tail were felt by him.

"Right! Sorry, it's just... Miraculous Ladybug doesn't come with anything like it," she said with a grin, standing. "I was curious." Before anything else could be said, beeping was heard from their Miraculous'.

"That's our cue to part ways then, my Lady?" Chat Noir smirked, leaning forward with his arms tucked behind his back. "Unless you ever want to tell me who you are?" Ladybug pushed him away by pushing on his nose, rolling her eyes.

"We can't tell anyone who we are, Chat. Even each other." Although the other pouted, he didn't push it. That was one thing, Ladybug supposed. For as pushy and curious as this black cat was, he was careful about not overstepping any boundries with her.

"A stray cat can always dream, my Lady." With that, the teen was giving her a two-fingered salute before running on all fours and jumping up onto the second floor balcony. Ladybug ran in an opposite direction and looked around the hall, making sure it was empty before she was de-transforming.

"You okay, Tikki," she asked quietly. Tikki was resting in her hands, looking up at her before yawning widely.

"Just a bit tired, I'll be fine after a few cookies." The kwami stared up at Marinette a moment before giggling. "You went from Ladybug to Chat Noir."

Marinette looked down at herself before laughing. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's go to class. I have some cookies in my bag." Tucking Tikki out of sight, Marinette headed back towards her classroom, making sure everything was settled down before slipping in and sitting in her seat beside Alya.

"Usual day, then?" Alya grinned, nudging Marinette. Marinette blinked, staring at her for a moment.

"What do you mean, usual day?" Sighing dramatically, Alya shook her head.

"Akuam attack, class disrupted, people running, heroes show up to save the day, class back in session. Usual, normal day for us, isn't it?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah! Right. I- Right." Marinette gave a shake of her head and a sigh. "Sorry, I stayed up really late last night." Which wasn't a lie. She had been busy trying to get her Chat Noir costume done for today.

"I bet. Working on your costume?" Alya grinned, tugging at the ears on the headband. "Maybe Chat Noir will see you and swoon at how good you did on replicating his costume."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. He'll probably think I'm a creepy fangirl."

"Well, you did put a _lot_ of detail into the outfit," Alya teased, inspecting one of the arms. "Where did you get this much leather, anyways?"

"I spent about all my allowance, and my allowance from the next _two weeks_ at the fabric store," Marinette sighed as Adrien and a few others found their way back to their seats.

"It was kind of worth it, though." Yeah, it was. This was one of her best outfits yet, and she was proud of how much she had accomplished in such a short time. She was distracted from commenting, however, by Adrien turning to stare at her.

"You spent _how much_? How many weeks allowance?" Ah, supermodels. Never knew how expensive those outfits of theirs really was.

"Ah... About five weeks worth? Like Alya said, though. It was worth it." There was a conflicted expression on Adrien's face before he finally sighed as though in defeat.

"For what it's also worth, it turned out _really_ amazing, Marinette. Miraculous powers couldn't have done it better."

Marinette stared at him for a moment before _beaming._ "You really think? I worked really hard on all the details- Here, check out the staff! Battle damage and everything- And the gloves! And the ring!" Adrien, bless his sweet soul, appreicated every single piece of the costume, going into depth with her on what it must have took to make it and questioning her extensively on the stitches she used. It was so much better than Alya just saying it was pretty, even if the girl did try her best to keep up when it came to Marinette's sewing obsession. Marinette smiled at him, tilting her head. "I didn't think you'd get all of this, you being a model, and all."

"I grew up with fashion, I'll have you know," Adrien tsked, smile on his face anyways as he examined the Chat Noir ring. "I may not have my father's talent when it comes to designing clothes, but I do know enough to keep up wiht the seamstresses when they're all yelling at us backstage."

"I guess I just thought you only knew about wearing clothes, not making them," Marinette said quietly, her face growing warm. Adrien's quiet laughter only made it worse, the boy smiling at Marinette sweetly.

"You pick up a thing or two when growing up on the backstages of fashion shows. Now, show me the tail again, I'm trying to figure out what you did to make the movement of it so natural."

"Oh, um... I dunno. It's nothing like Chat Noir's." Marinette held the tail out to Adrien a bit limply, looking over to Alya with wide eyes. Alya gave a thumbs up and an expression best described as 'keep it up'.

"I don't know, it looks exactly like this to me," Adrien laughed in delight, taking the tail and examining it closely. "You even got the buckle at the end, there."

"Only because of Alya's pictures. She took so many of them!"

" _Someone_ has to document their rise to fame," Alya defended. "I will not rest until their story is told!"

"I think I'd be able to rest if you did," Marinette snorted with a roll of her eyes, swatting gently at her purse when she heard a quiet giggling. Alya huffed and puffed, Adrien only hiding a snort behind his hand.

"Relax, it's not like Alya's ever going to really find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are," Nino waved off with a shake of his head. "I mean, they're hundreds of years old at the least. We wouldn't even _know_ who they were if we unmasked them." Marinette frowned at that.

"If they're so old, then why do they look and sound and _move_ like they're our age?" She was _not_ hundreds of years old. Tikki may have been, but she didn't look a day over a hundred!

"Maybe they're immortal?" Nino shrugged. "I mean, look at all this crazy magical stuff they can do. Immortality isn't that big of a stretch! Plus there was that whole Ancient Egypt thing Alya liveblogged."

"Yeah, well... They don't look Egyptian," Marinette huffed.

Adrien nodded to Nino. "She has a point. Maybe it gets passed down."

"So, what? Ladybug and Chat Noir are from a family of former Ladybugs and Chat Noirs?" Alya paused, eyes narrowing. "It's a conspiracy." Oh, Alya. What on earth was Marinette going to do with her.

They would have continued their discussion, were it not for their teacher getting back to the classroom and looking ruffled. "Alright. Back to our reading books." Quite a bit of grumping followed, Marinette propping her book up just so to make it look like she was reading before sliding her sketchbook into her lap. She had so many ideas from all the costumes she had seen today, and, really. Maybe the Ladybug costume could be...tweaked. It would be a good project for her to at least think on.

...Maybe Chat Noir had some ideas for his own costume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**::**

" _So_ , I hear someone dressed like a certain rogue superhero for their school's Dress Like a Hero day." Chat Noir was utterly silent as he crouched down next to Marinette on her balcony, landing on the balls of his feet like the cat he was. Marinette squealed, scrambling with her notebook before staring at Chat with wide eyes, a hand to her heart.

"Don't _do_ that," she cried. She wasn't on alert, in civilian form! Instead of looking apologetic, Chat was only grinning widely and looking utterly enchanted.

"Princess you are absolutely precious."

"Oh, go roll in roll in some catnip- Hey. If you found change your costume, what would you do with it?" She narrowed her eyes at him, looking him over critically. Chat seemed surprised, blinking at her in shock for a moment before looking down at himself with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Less leather. I mean, I know they're magical suits and all, but it's hard work saving Paris when you're running around in black leather all day. Why are you asking, though, Princess?"

"I'm not a princess, and no reason. What would you have then, if not leather?" Marinette paused before gasping and sketching. "Oo, maybe a suit!" Her sketchbook was covered by the tail, Chat Noir leveling her with a rather dry look.

"A suit. You want me to fight akumas and Hawkmoth while wearing a suit. Princess, I've worn suits, and let me tell you, they are not good for superhero duties."

"But if anyone could do it, Chat Noir, you could. Unless, of course, you're not up for the challenge..." Marinette smirked down at her sketchbook and brushed away his tail. This time it twitched and whacked the side of her arm.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not going to fall for it." Plopping down, Chat Noir crossed his arms and looked stubborn, Marinette knowing he was going to give in just by the twitch of his ears. " _If_ I were to wear a suit, though... What would it look like?"

"You are Chat Noir, so it'd have to be mostly black, but I think just the dress pants, the button up, and a vest. Then it'll be easier to move in with less to weigh you down." Marinette smiled and settled down, letting him look over the picture.

"I like the idea of the vest and button up, but the sleeves could use some fixing," Chat mused, hand reaching out before he paused and tapped Marinette's pencil. "May I?"

"Um... Sure?" Marinette cautiously handed over the pencil, frowning at him curiously. "You can draw?" Apparently so, since Chat set to erasing the sleeves Marinette had outlined and changing them to be rolled up instead, something easily tied back for battle so they didn't get snagged on things. He also started adding small changes to the pants, shoes, and accessories.

"Well enough. I doodled a lot when I was growing up. A little into fashion and drawing clothes, I guess."

"You mean designing," she corrected. "Chat... This is really good." And it was. The shoes were some black running shoes now, the pants a lightweight fabric that wouldn't weigh him down. "Oo, hang on!" She snatched the pencil back and began drawing gloves on for him.

"I like those. I _really_ like those." Chat was now leaning against her side, waiting until she was done to steal the pencil back and add the tail, making it a bit different to fit in with the theme of the new outfit. It was a mix between classy with a dash of casual that seemed to fit Chat Noir remarkably well. "And I don't design. Just doodle."

"Well, I'm a designer. Designing an outfit," Marinette pointed out with a pout. She was definitely talking with Tikki after this, because now Chat _needed_ this outfit.

"And I'm doodling over your designing," Chat smirked, drawing the ears on top of the model and giving a nod. "Definitely keeping the ears and tail- Do you think Cataclysm will still work if I change the gloves? Because the gloves are a bit difficult to deal with sometimes."

"You should ask your kwami," Marinette hummed quietly as she sketched a bit more. It was a moment before she noticed Chat had gone tense beside her.

"Princess, um... Where did you hear that word? Kwami?"

"Huh- Oh! That girl, uh, Lila? Obsessed with the Miraculous? She mentioned it, once!" Nice one, Marinette. Nice save.

"Oh." Chat blinked, slowly relaxing as he looked back down at her designs. "She was obsessed with them, huh... I wonder if Volpina actually was a Miraculous. Not Lila, but the Volpina she was going on about."

"I'm pretty sure. She was convinced, at least." Marinette sighed, tugging her notebook back into her lap and putting her pencil in her hair. "I feel bad. I was just so nasty to her for no reason. I was just like Chloé."

"Really? I don't remember you being upset at her, Princess," Chat frowned, looking over at her curiously. "I remember Ladybug was rather upset with her, however... I still don't know why, but she did end up apologizing in the end."

"Well, I was, too, at school. I think she's still at the same school but I never see her so I have no way of knowing." Marinette sighed and curled up tightly with her forehead resting just above her knees. "I was awful."

"It happens to even the best of us, Marinette." There was a gently touch to her back, brief yet reassuring. "The fact you regret it shows you know it was wrong. That's more than some people can say."

Marinette shook her head. "I know I should feel better because other people don't but I just feel awful. I can't believe I let myself treat someone that way."

"Well, maybe there's a way you can make it up to her in the future," Chat suggested, tugging on a lock of her hair. "You two seemed like you might get along, you know."

"Me? With her? Haha! Don't make me laugh." Not to mention the fact she seemed to be obsessed with Adrien, Marinette thought to herself with a huff. At least _her_ own obsession had died down in the last few months, thank you very much.

"I hope you know, Princess..." Chat gently took her hand, looking deeply into her eyes with a soft expression. "I'm resisting the urge to use so many 'cat fight' puns right now." Marinette scoffed, swatting him away and snatching her hand back.

" _Gross_." That had the other laughing, looking far too amused, and, alright. She supposed Chat Noir could be a _little_ cute, when he wasn't being annoying and shooting puns off every other second. Marinette laughed and swatted at him again. "Jerk."

"I at least resisted," Chat calmed his laughter down, still giggling here and there as he settled back down. "Besides, you don't look so upset anymore." Marinette rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And?"

"Which means I'm a master of comedy and should be worshipped as such." The superhero looked impressive for all of a moment before he was grinning and ruining it with more laughter. Marinette laughed, shaking her head at him and going back to sketching Chat's new outfit. The silence between them was warm and comfortable before it was broken by the sound of beeping, following by Chat's quiet sigh, "Midnight already, hm?"

"Are we sure _I'm_ the princess," Marinette asked, smiling at him. "Thanks for the idea." There was a flick to her ear for her troubles, Chat standing up with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I should go, but don't think I won't be back soon. I want to see the final touches on my new and improved costume, after all."

"Bye, Chat," she said with a little wave.

"I'll see you soon, Marinette." Chat gave a wave of his own before he was disappearing across the rooftops. Marinette only realized she was staring when she heard a quiet giggle by her ear.

"A rather charming black cat, isn't he?"

"Tikki," Marinette groaned.

"Almost as cute as Adrien, don't you think-"

"Tikki," she cried, looking down at her kwami horribly offended. To compare Chat Noir to Adrien was just- It just wasn't _done_. Honestly, was Tikki trying to be cruel?

"They do look a little alike," Tikki laughed, flying around to rest on top of Marinette's head. "Do you really want to change the Ladybug outfit?"

"Can I? I mean, I was hoping I could, at least. Although I doubt it would have the same life-saving properties..." The suit was a large part of Ladybug's powers, after all.

"No, no, you can! The Miraculous and I take care of all the rest, and the outfit's been changing since the beginning. A few Ladybugs in the past have changed their outfits as well, I believe."

"Really?" Marinette beamed down at her sketchbook before her face fell, anyway. "I can't."

"Why not?" Tikki's head poked down, Marinette seeing she was frowning and looking upset. "Chat's design alone looks amazing, so Ladybug's is probably going to be just as well!

"Tikki, if Ladybug's costume were to change, Adrien _and_ Chat Noir would both know it was me. Sure, maybe I'd be alright with Chat knowing, but Adrien?" There was no way she could change her costume without someone finding out.

"Maybe one day, then," Tikki moved to sit on the sketchbook, laughing after a moment. "Chat is pretty good at designing though, isn't he?"

"I know. I didn't really expect it. Didn't he say he grew up with fashion?" Marinette laughed quietly. "Maybe Adrien knows him." That was a strange though. Adrien and Chat Noir _knowing_ each other.

"Maybe. Are you going to help him change _his_ outfit, at least? Because Plagg always goes crazy with the designs and that's how his humans always end up uncomfortable and tired all the time."

" _Plagg_ , huh? Oo, Tikki, do you have a crush?" Marinette couldn't quite tell if Tikki was blushing since she was already completely red, but she liked to think the sputtering betrayed her.

"Of course not! Plagg may be a fellow kwami, but he's completely rude and never takes his job seriously!"

"It's alright, Tikki," Marinette said, cuddling Tikki close. "It's alright, I was just teasing. Don't worry so much." Tikki huffed and puffed but didn't fight against the hold, merely relaxing and settling down.

"Chat Noir _would_ look better in this costume, wouldn't he?"

Marinette nodded. "I think so... Maybe I'll design something for Ladybug later. After Adrien forgets all about this."

"Magical girl outfit?" Tikki sounded far too amused. "With frills? Oo, a skirt would look so pretty!"

"Oo, yes! And bows," Marinette squealed.

"Ooh, what about your pigtails but with longer ribbons? They can look like antenna like mine!" Tikki gave a small tug to her little antenna, beaming.

"That's a great idea!"

"Start sketching, start sketching!"

::

"Marinette?" Looking up, it was to the sight of Adrien standing in front of the table she was sitting at in the library, a stack of books in his arms. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Adrien? I should ask you the same thing." Marinette looked up at him, tilting her head slightly. "Sorry. Got the last copy of the book." It was rather cute to see Adrien slump, just barely keeping hold of his books.

"That explains why I couldn't find that one on the shelves. Let me guess, the homework assignment, right?" He didn't need to specify which one, since it was the hardest yet, with a three thousand word essay needing to be done by the end of the _week_. "Think our teacher got akumatized?"

"I wish. But no, I don't think so," Marinette sighed, shaking her head. "I can share the book, if you really need it? We can work together."

"That would be ideal." Adrien set his books and bag down before pulling up a seat beside Marinette's. "My father scheduled me busy the rest of the week, so this is my only chance to really work on it."

"No offense, but he seems to overwork you," Marinette said with a wince. "Do you even get _sleep_?"

"Sometimes," Adrien waved off with a grin, tugging the book over so they would both be able to see it. "And I'm not offended. He does give me a lot of work to do, but he obviously thinks I can handle it. That's... That's something, I suppose."

"I guess..." Marinette looked over at him before frowning. "How'd you get into modelling, anyway?" Fashion was one thing, but modeling? It seemed to come out of nowhere.

"My mother did it," Adrien perked up, smile on his face. "That's how she and Father met, I think. I always wanted to be a lot like her, when I was younger, and then after she... It was a way to be close to her."

Marinette gave a little nod. "I'm glad you enjoy it, at least. You always made it seem like it was something your dad forced you into. But... At least you can put a positive spin on it."

"It can be fun, plus I get to see all the newest and greatest fashion up close, so that's always a plus. _Speaking_ of, we have another design contest coming up."

Marinette gasped, looking over at him and beaming. "Really? What's the theme? I mean, if you're _allowed_ to give that information away. I wouldn't want to be accused of cheating, again." There was a moment of Adrien digging around in his bag before he was pulling out a flyer with a flourish, grinning widely.

"I had a feeling you'd be interested. It's a bit more open than just the schools like you did before, and this time it's a full outfit instead of one separate piece. All the information is on the flyer, if you really want to enter. Including the theme, which is 'Parisian Heroes'. I think you have a pretty good chance, all things considered." Marinette snatched it from him, tapping her foot and just barely stopping herself from leaping out of her chair.

"This is _perfect_!" The prize was that your design would be suggested to the hero you were inspired by! This was the perfect way to get her own design instead of the current Ladybug suit, _and_ keep her identity a secret!

"Isn't it? You did such an amazing job designing a new Chat Noir costume and that was just a _sketch_." Adrien seemed to be just as excited as her- Wait.

"I..." Marinette tilted her head. "I didn't know I showed that one to you." Waving his hands, Adrien blushed and looked highly embarrassed.

"No, no, no, you didn't, but, I, ah, you were working on it! In class! I got a glimpse of it and just from what I saw it looked incredible, so I thought something like this would be perfect for you!"

"...Oh?" Marinette looked back down at the flyer. Strange... He sounded the same way she did when she was hiding something. But what could Adrien have to hide? His whole life story was out in the public.

"I was curious what you were working on." This time the embarrassment sounded a bit more genuine, Adrien rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry, it was pretty rude of me, wasn't it?" Marinette started before smiling.

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you liked it, so much. Do you have anything to suggest for a ladybug-themed outfit, then?" Pausing, Adrien seemed to think about it before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Well, definitely red with black spots, I'm thinking, for the fabrics."

"Well, of course! She's still Ladybug! I'm thinking frills, bows, and longer hair ribbons!" Marinette paused from her rapid shooting off ideas to look at Adrien, tilting her head. He was so nice, and kind...

"If you're going magical girl, maybe try looking at some popular shows and comics?"

"Right! Right, I can draw all sorts of inspiration." She gave him a nod. "Thanks, Adrien."

"Anything for you, Marinette."

::

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry about that. I've always been a clutz." It felt like Marinette had been running into Adrien non-stop for the last few days and now she was _really_ running into him- Well, Ladybug was, at least.

"It's not a problem, Ladybug." Adrien seemed unhurt, standing up and brushing himself off. "I wasn't paying attention, anyhow. Caught up in my thoughts."

"No, no, it was entirely my fault," Ladybug said with a shake of her head, giving a smile. "Adrien. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you as well," Adrien's smile was always so nice to see. "On patrol, Ladybug?"

"Only in my free time." She looked him over before tilting her head. "I think that a model like you is unsafe walking around alone, though. Care for an escort?" Aw, his blush was so cute!

"I- Ah- I-If you want. Trouble- If it's not too much trouble!" Adrien was stumbling as much as Marinette did around _him_. It was certainly interesting to see.

"No trouble at all. Where's your bodyguard, anyway?" She smirked over at him. "Did you give him the slip? Why, Mr. _Agreste_!" The blush became worse, Adrien stumbling to try and come up with an excuse as to why he was walking around without a bodyguard when it was almost _night_. He wasn't doing a very good job, and Ladybug could only make out a few vague mentions of cars, fans, and climbing fences. Ladybug couldn't help her laugh, covering her mouth. "I'm teasing, I'm teasing. I know you follow the rules." She shook her head.

"Well, not all of them," Adrien chuckled nervously, rubbing at his neck and looking at the ground. "So, um, patrol. Anything interesting, tonight? Akuma's to be dealt with? Stray cats to be called on?"

Ladybug rose an eyebrow. "Stray cats?" Funny, that was what Chat always called himself, too.

"Yeah- Well, you know. Chat Noir. That's what he calls himself, on the Lady Blog? One of my friends, Alya, she runs it. The one always chasing after you two and getting into trouble and kidnapped?"

"Well... Sure, but it's not true," she said with a head tilt, frowning a bit. "He's not a stray."

"He seems like one," Adrien walked alongside her, looking a bit lost in her thoughts. "A stray who doesn't really know where he belongs. I mean, that's just what it seems like to me. Could be wrong, and all that."

Ladybug smiled, looking down at the ground. "I grew up hearing that home is where the heart is. So as long as he's got friends and family, he's has a home." When she looked back over, Adrien had a rather silly smile on his face.

"He's really lucky to have you in his life, Ladybug." Ladybug nodded.

"I'm lucky to have him, too. I'm sure it's hard to believe, but he's the only reason I'm Ladybug."

"Really?" That had Adrien seeming surprised, the teen looking to struggle with his words for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, Ladybug, how is he the only reason you are who you are?"

"Well, obviously I'm not always Ladybug. I'm...shy. I'm a clutz. And I have terrible luck. But Chat showed me that as Ladybug, none of that matters. I can... I can _help_ people. I do help people. He helped me see that."

"Shy I could maybe see, and possibly even being a bit of a clutz- I know I _definitely_ have my off days. But terrible luck?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, looking at her in disbelief. "I thought that was more Chat Noir's thing."

"Ugh, yes. I know, it's incredibly ironic," she groaned. "The Ladybug with bad luck."

"No, no, I think it's, well, cute." Although Adrien blushed as red as her suit, he did nothing to take his words back. "A-Anyway, this is me. House. My stop. Heh. Yes, so, um, see you later?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm glad you got home safe," she said a bit weakly.

"Only because of you, my Lady." With a charming smile Adrien was waving her goodbye before darting up the steps, slipping through the gates and doors like he had far too much practice sneaking in and out. Ladybug blinked staring after him. Did... Did he- Nah. Way too unlikely. Adrien had probably picked that up off of the Ladyblog, Alya always _was_ posting gossip on there. Staring a little longer, Ladybug finally flicked her yo-yo and swung away. She had work to do!


End file.
